AFoE/Гражданская война на Украине
Гражданская война началась в 2013-2018 годах 2017 thumb|232px|16 Января 2017thumb|left|308px|14 Января 2017В Январе 2017 Донбасс начал свою экспансию за счет России и Украинского кризиса, которой начат националистам у власти. Россия не напрямую помогает жителям Донбасса. Европа также устал от Украины. Сможет Украина победить Донбасс? Sketch1019259.png Sketch10191414.png Донбасс к 7 февраля начал экспансию. Неэффективность военных Украины и действие её президента вызвал массу недовольства среди жителей. Убито в этот момент в январе-феврале 2017 115000 людей. Началось новая гражданская война на Украине, или Майдан 3.0. Люди там настраивались на улучшение отношение к России и ЕАЭС в целом. к 28 (написано 31) февраля бандеровцы и "УНР" захватывают власть. Президент Украины в бегах у Польши, а затем в Германии. thumb|left|126px|2017. Двенадцатое февраля. Власть в/на Украине почти захвачена.Март не помечен, но сразу видно - Украина разваливаеться 12 апреля - Власть на украине 80% оккупирована тремя силами. УНР контролирует три отдельными частями страны. Киев, Одесса, и территория западнее выше сказзаного. Бандеровская оппозиция переименовалась в Киевскую Русь. Контролирует запад и территория выше Одессы. Донбасс подчинил значительную часть Новороссийских территорий. Армия бывшей власти устает. Sketch11214642.png|Украинская власть проиграла Sketch1121481.png|Незначительное изменение границы Sketch17112248.png Sketch17112355.png Украина не резиновая. К концу апреля украинская власть проиграла гражданскую войну. Майдан 2.0 родил режим, который ненавидил Донбасс, а Майдан 3.0 распалил Украину, ту который мы знали 25 лет. К маю война затихла. Произходит лишь небольшие военные стычки, и нарушение мира Ukraine.exe stoping work What should we do? 3037 She vmerla ukraine 3013 She vmerla ukraine 3354 She vmerla ukraine 4652 She vmerla ukraine 5403 I ya vmer kak ukraine Осталось три сил на бывшей украинской территорий (Алсо, власть все еще думают про крыму) Донбасс и УНР обьединили силы против Киевской Руси. Далее Киевская Русь постоянно проигрывает войну как и территории, и может рискнуть исчезнуть. Она уже теряет к августу территорий. Неужели она проиграет? Kievan rus That country will gone, territory will taken to UPR and Novorussia. Sector AMELXPALAP - Kievan rus will surrender on Semtember 30 2017. Edit 1: This is very bad. Все больше, и больше отнято территорий у Киевской Руси thumb|left|120pxthumb|Киевская русь сопротивляетьсяК 27 октября Киевская Русь сопротивляеться В ноябрь ЕС соболезнует об войне на уже бывшей Украине. ЕС не будет снимать санкции с России до 2019, но и вводить новые тоже не будут. С июня до ноября не было никакого мира, война идет на западе территорий бывшей Украины. Киевской Руси будет? Sketch171122931.png|2017 Sketch171125451.png|Новость Spyonclear правда к 6 ноября 2017 Sketch182184033.png|Карта Европы и Северной Америки Sketch193133230.png|Анонимный СМИ Sketch193131757.png|Под новый год Sketch193134249_Restart.png|Spyonclear правда - Конец войны 2018 Участники конфликта подписали мирный договор во второй недели января 2018 года. Год на украинском языке является минутом. Киевском Руси отойдет то, от чего сохранил эта страна в войне. Новороссии отойдет русскоговорящие территория. Украинская Народная Республика - Украинские земли. thumb|Конец войны 0020 18011320 1643 Война окончена 0020 18011321 5420 Мы - УНР - хотим быть с России 0020 18011323 4437 Новороссия может быть другом? 0020 18011401 1642 ЕАэС, прими нас Sketch20485232.png|27 января Sketch20485125.png|Мир к 2018 thumb|left 1краинаДL9меня 27 января - Киевская Русь вошла в состав Польши. УНР и Новороссия закрывают глаза на это. Европа уважает действии Польши и Киевской руси Новороссия и УНР подумывают о вхождение в Евразийский Экономический Союз Киевский договор #Киевский Русь получает только те земли, за которую он держалься до конца #Украинская Народная Республика получит украиноязычные земли #Новороссия получит русскоязычные земли #Киевский Русь заплатит УНР и Новороссию $140 миллиардов #УНР и Новороссия вступят в Евразийский Экономический Союз. Итог Украина распалась, образовано три государство. А западная Украина перешла в Польшу. Санкции в отношение к России продлены до 1 января 2019, но пока что это последние санкции. История Украины, и новоиспеченной Киевской Руси закончилось на этом плане, и кто знает, может будущее страны будет не так уж и плохим. Война окончена 10 января 2018 Категория:Alternative Future of Europe